


To Summon A Demon

by Tenrabi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, F/F, FUTURISTIC strap-ons, Long smut, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, dubcon, i have no regrets writing this, moira is thirsty af yo, virgin mercy, well there is a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenrabi/pseuds/Tenrabi
Summary: Angela was the one who inadvertently enabled Moira to be recruited to Blackwatch. She was the one who caused the demon to be summoned, and that demon's not going away anytime soon from her life.





	To Summon A Demon

This was not how Angela imagined her first time was going to be.

Her legs wrapping around Moira’s waist, the wall behind her supporting her as her weight pressed down on the taller woman’s crotch, slamming into her hard and deep. Moira’s arms snaked around Angela’s body, clutching tighter as she gave a thrust that made the young medic prodigy cry out and come for the – third? Fourth? – Time. 

Moira grunted and came soon after; riding out their orgasms as their panting slowed and Angela’s body went lax, exhausted and sensitive. Moira slid her sensory strap-on out of her and fuck – she was so tight, so wet, that Moira still just couldn’t get enough of her. Carrying her back to the bed where they first started, the red-haired geneticist gave a lewd grin at the beautiful prodigy in her arms, who responded with a weak glare. 

It all began when Genji Shimada was dumped into Angela's lab for her to fix, and it was around this time as well when she started reading into Dr. O’Deorain’s controversial research papers. Though she could never approve of the Geneticist’s approach, and held her heartless methods in contempt, she has to admit that the possibilities and outcomes of her research was phenomenal. And looking at Genji’s state, Angela could do nothing except gamble and be experimental with her approach in fixing the young man – with Dr. O’Deorain’s research as her reference and guidance. 

By doing this, Angela has inadvertently summoned the very demon she wants no part of into her life, with Genji as the offering. Genji’s successful reconstruction by the combination of Angela and Moira’s brilliant minds became the basis in which Blackwatch decided to recruit the heartless demon woman. 

Oh but how wrong Angela was in calling her heartless.

The woman may have little to no regard for morality and human life, but hell was she passionate in science. Since Genji was the first of his kind, there was bound to be unexpected occurrences surrounding him after his reconstruction, and Moira was ready to take them all on.

She was very dedicated, drinking in every information she could, playing out every possibility and picking out the most beneficial ones or the most drastic ones. She was passionate and obsessive with her research.

Which drew the young Dr. Ziegler in.

She may seem crazy, and it didn’t take long for everyone to regard her as the stereotypical mad scientist of the base – calling her Overwatch’s basement secret, the science demon – but she was also smooth and charismatic. Angela never considered her sexuality before, nor entertained the idea of love, but damn was she attracted to the woman. So now, without any experience to back her up, she was defenseless when Moira started flirting with her, seducing her.

Then one afternoon,

“Dr. O’Deorain! What is the meaning of this?!”

Angela confronted her angrily, Moira’s notes in her hand.

“This… This research… You weaponized my research!”

Moira smirked.

“Well, consider the possibility where you’re in the battlefield and you must of course, as the medic, heal your comrades. Then you’re out of your… What were you going to call them? Healing stream. It is beneficial if you replenish it using the very enemies our heroes are fighting against, no?”

Angela was shaking.

“I developed this to heal and help people, not to kill them…! How dare you –!”

“Before you finish your sentence, let me remind you that you used MY research and weaponized Genji.”

“…!”

Angela looked away.

“I… That’s different, I had to save his life…”

“And I have to save our heroes’ lives too.”

Moira approached her calmly.

“Don’t you see? You may scorn my ethics, but at the end of the day, we’re both after the same thing. We’re both doing our research to discover what science can unravel for us, for the benefit of mankind.”

She gently caressed Angela’s cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“I have always thought that my research was my own, that nobody else will ever be able stand where I stand, but here you are, proving me wrong. I envied you – **hated** you, for bringing to life MY research, that never managed to see the light of day, along with yours. It was humiliating for me, to see you take my research and patching its flaws, **MY** flaws, to successfully create what I wanted to create.”

Angela shuddered as Moira’s mismatched eyes bore into her own. She wanted to shrink back, but her pride made her stood her ground – something that Moira caught on and seemed pleased about.

“Then as we started to collaborate more and more, I realized that my bitterness was unfounded.”

Moira gripped Angela’s hand that was holding her notes, bringing them up to make her point.

“See this? This is just another proof after Genji. Proof that we were meant to do this together! _**We**_ were meant to be together!”

Her last line struck Angela, as she was left red and speechless in the wake of Moira’s declaration. She looked to their hands gripping Moira’s notes, and shakily spoke.

“You… Did you leave your notes out on purpose, for me to find, so that I would confront you? You… You planned this, didn’t you?”

In response, Moira gave a low chuckle, which sounded so sexy to Angela and damn it, she wanted to get out of here and just crawl under her bed and never come out.

“Who knows? But something I need you to know right now, love. You are the only one whom I will not have any secrets with from now on.”

With that, Moira drew in and kissed her – her first kiss, and fuck did it feel so good. It was a slow, seductive kiss, Moira’s lips locked on hers, caressing them, then lingered, and then pecked slowly before her tongue slipped in and met hers. Angela didn’t know when Moira started snaking her hands all over her body, but before she realized it, she was already trapped in her embrace and that amazing kiss.

Then the kiss stopped abruptly.

“….Are you crying?”

Moira pointed out, startled. Looking back on that moment, Angela became rather proud now for being able to shock the smug woman, but at the time she was so flustered that she just started wiping her eyes and muttering weak curses.

“This isn’t – It’s not what you think!”

“Oh? Normally when people cry, it’s because they’re extremely emotional, either from sadness, anger or happiness. So are you that sad about the kiss?”

“Wh – NO! I never kissed before, but I know I'm definitely not sad!” she blurted, before biting back her own words.

“Then, you’re angry I stole your first kiss?” Moira continued, raising an eyebrow.

“I was NOT angry!” Angela quickly denied, sniffing. Moira grinned smugly.

“Then…” She trailed, cupping Angela’s face, her finger wiping her wet cheek. 

“Then you’re so happy about me kissing you, that you cried?”

Before Angela could retort, her lips were swept away yet again by Moira’s kiss. She took a startled breath in as Moira wastes no time plunging her tongue in, exploring her mouth, sucking her tongue and her lips, and all the while groping Angela’s body all over. Angela reciprocated by hanging on to Moira’s shoulders, her arms around the taller woman’s neck, trying kiss her back only to be drowned by Moira’s more aggressive ones. Moira pulled away, leaving the young prodigy breathless, panting.

“You saved me, you know. Because of you, I was able to continue my research. I was able to continue _living_.”

Moira started, as she tidied her ruffled shirt and fixed her tie.

“I owe you one. Come home with me tonight after work… If you want to let this humble basement demon express her gratitude to you her way.” With that, Moira left a dumbfounded Angela in her office, dishelved and speechless.

She probably should have said no, that although she was grateful and flattered for the offer and her declaration, she would have to turn it down, focus on their respective work, go home and have a lovely weekend, then see each other on Monday morning. 

But then there she was, naked in Moira’s bed, letting her mouth and hands do so many unholy things to her body, that her moans became uncontrollable. 

Moira started out gently enough, taking her time to relax the inexperienced young prodigy, unwinding her, worshipping her body, making her succumb to her touches, until she started to taste her savior. Angela thrashed helplessly as Moira’s fingers dove deep inside her and stretched her, her tongue attentively playing with her labia, and it didn’t take long before she came with a cry.

She found that the night was far from over though, when Moira started to put on her new sensory strap-on model. She cried and screamed so much, _drowned in so much fucking pleasure_ , that her own fingers will never be enough from then on.

Moira herself couldn’t believe it. She never thought that the blonde mess under her would feel this amazing _and fuck does she love hearing her name being screamed out of that mouth_ , she was so tight and wet and when she clenched in agonizing pleasure on her full-sensory toy, she just lost all intent on taking the full night slow. Not that Angela’s body is against it even when she started pleading Moira to go slower, the new sensations too overwhelming on the young woman. 

Never getting enough of her, Moira ended up getting carried away repeatedly, which is where they are now. Angela was completely exhausted and mad at Moira for being too swept up, and Moira now giving her apologetic kisses (though she’s not actually that sorry) on the bed, after that rough session against the wall.

That was, until those light apologetic kisses turned into a full make-out kiss, and Moira started fondling her breasts again, with her mouth trailing down her neck, sucking and kissing it hard.

“Moira, stop, it’s enou – ahhh…!”

Angela clenched the sheets under her hands, back arching; her entire body still so sensitive after that session, as Moira inserted herself again until she was halfway inside her wet, clenching walls. 

“N-no, Moira, I just came… Nn…”

Moira slowly went deeper. Angela’s leg thrashed weakly, her feet slipping helplessly on the mattress each time, unable to gain a foothold for her to move away. All the while Moira’s mouth sucking and nibbling on her already sore, tender breasts, egged on by the beautiful medic’s writhing underneath her. She held Angela’s hips in place until she was completely inside her again.

“Moira stop, I can’t… Ahh… I can’t anymore, take it out…!”

Moira grinned.

“Suit yourself.”

And with that, Moira slid out agonizingly slow, making Angela whimper. She tried her best to give the woman on top of her a glare, but ended up with a frustrated, pleading look that just turns her on more. 

“M-Moira…”

“Yes, love?”

Moira’s tip was now all that’s left inside her, teasing past her entrance.

“Please…”

“Please what? I’m taking it out, aren’t I?” Moira kissed her forehead tenderly, before pecking her cheeks. She was about to move to take herself out completely, when Angela’s legs locked unto her hips, keeping her in place. Moira smirked.

“Oh? I thought you want me to take it out. What is it that you want, Angela?”

“Please… Moira…” Angela bit her lip, turning her face away in humiliation, opting instead to try and pull in Moira’s hips with her legs, but the taller woman wouldn’t budge.

“Please what? Tell me, you have to speak, or I won’t understand.”

“Mo… re…” Moira started nibbling her earlobe, earning an unintentional whimper from Angela. 

“Beg for it, Angela Ziegler.” Angela completely lost it when she feels those thin, amazing hands gripped her already swollen breast roughly, making her shoot her hands out to grip at Moira’s arms.

“More! Oh, _mein gott_ please…! Fuck me, Moira – hahhhhh!!”

She made a high-pitch cry as she felt herself roughly being filled again. It hurts, after doing it so many times on her first night, it hurts, but hell, it felt so fucking good. She reached for the back of Moira’s head, interlocking her fingers through her bright red hair, pulling her in a messy, desperate kiss.

“Hahaah… You’re an insatiable one… aren’t you…?” Moira taunted breathlessly, thrusting rhythmically into her. Moans and screams of Moira’s name and broken curses in German echoed once again throughout the room, and Moira’s dirty talk complementing them.

“Nngh… Who would’ve thought, that the sweet Dr. Ziegler herself loves being fucked hard right after she comes!” 

“Ahh… Nn… Moira, ah…! N-no, slow down! It’s too much…!” For all her previous frustration, she realized she should really keep in mind just how much Moira can make her feel, as she feels herself regretting taking up the smug woman’s bait. They were both close, heat pooling more and more, Angela clenching and her folds twitching, Moira’s thrusts going faster until they were both over the edge – 

“MOIRA…!” Angela screamed, her juices flooding once again, as she dug her nails into Moira’s back. Moira groaned, orgasming soon after as well, her hips shaking as she buried herself deep in Angela. She dropped herself on top of the smaller woman, her weight comfortable and their bodies fitted together perfectly, as they catch their breath.

When their breathing was back to normal, Moira pulled out and moved aside, scooping the nearly passed out Angela in her arm, resting the medic’s head on her chest. Angela flinched apprehensively when Moira tenderly stroked her arm and shoulder, earning an amused chuckle.

“That will be the last one for tonight, I promise.”

To assure her, Moira turned off her sensory strap-on and unclasped it, slipping it off her and letting it slide to the floor.

“Good night, _m’aingeal_.”

This was not how Angela imagined her first time was going to be. But hell, it was amazing.

She was glad that they didn’t have to work the next day though, because she couldn’t move her body out of Moira’s bed the next morning, to the tall woman’s amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say for myself is, if they can successfully develop and make a teleporter and life-reviving technologies, then I’m sure as hell they somehow found a way to make Moira’s strap-on capable of making her feel every inch of Angela’s pussy.
> 
> Also this is actually a companion fic for a short comic strip I made on Tumblr (some nudity ahead), you can find it here:
> 
> https://tenrabiswholesomesins.tumblr.com/post/169083319318/moira-and-mercy-making-babies-the-babies-being


End file.
